


Swim

by aquabee_13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee_13/pseuds/aquabee_13
Summary: Kaldur and Garth go for a nice swim :)
Relationships: Garth/Kaldur'ahm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Swim

Garth loved the mornings in the lighthouse. He loved the beautiful mix of pastel colors of the sunrise as a calm ocean breeze waltzed into their office, where he continued his paintings and diplomatic work as Kaldur made some warm, delicious breakfast to start their day off right! He looked up from his large canvas, glancing out of the large office window, which was fully open to vent the room of acrylic paint smell. The office's window faced the ocean, giving him a perfect view of the calm, ocean that sent small waves to lap against the sandy shore. It was later in the sky, giving a perfect shine to the flapping water.  
The ocean was his second favorite thing to paint. The first? Well...  
"Kaldur," Garth called out softly, lifting his eyes away from the hypnotic wave of the ocean to eye something way more handsome, his husband, who sat at the computer desk in front of him, writing a report for the league. A damage report. Turns out Guy couldn't help destroying a few buildings in a supposed "recon" mission. Garth has been in the team long enough to know recon will never be recon, "It looks beautiful outside, don't you think?"  
Kaldur looked up from his notebook, leaning back in the chair, causing it to creak in annoyance. He looked outside, a pang of relaxation and desire washing over him like a wave. Desire in an innocent way, not like the type of desire that makes a person ravish their partner, but the type that makes a person jump head-first into something without really thinking about it.  
"It really is... Do you want to go for a swim?" Kaldur asked, turning to face Garth. He smiled, taking in Garth's appearance. His hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun, some strands falling into his face. He wore one of his t-shirts, which looked oversized on his smaller frame. He also wore a pair of sleeping shorts, the legs coming to the mid-thighs. They had a pattern of cat-paws and cats. Garth chuckled, blushing lightly.  
"Can we?" Garth begged slightly, setting his paint palette and paintbrush down on the rolling cart beside his large easel.  
Kaldur hummed, "That is why I am asking, my love. I want to..."

"Yes, I do! I'm going to get dressed!" Garth rushed, in speech and in action, dashing out of the room to get his wet suit on. Kaldur chuckled, leaning forward to stand up and away from the desk, closing his notebook swiftly. He was already dressed, having dressed for an early league meeting. It's how he ended up with this heavy load of paperwork. He would much rather spend the morning loving on his darling husband than deal with Guy's bullshit.   
Kaldur left the room, shutting the door behind him as he entered the hallway. Down the hall to his left, he could hear Garth humming happily as he dressed in their bedroom, (the hallway was really short). He smiled warmly, slightly leaning left to hear the melody Garth hummed.  
Oh, of course, it was that song.  
Kaldur recognized it almost immediately. It was their wedding dancing song. He closed his eyes. He remembered the dance vividly as if it was videotaped in HD in his mind. It took him back to that wonderful night, where he held Garth close in his arms as they swayed softly to the music. He could almost feel the touch of Garth's hand's against his shoulders, could almost feel Garth's cheek against his chest.  
"Kaldur?" Garth asked, gently placing a hand on Kaldur's cheek. He rubbed his thumb against his cheekbone. He opened his eyes, staring deeply into Garth's stunning, violet eyes. His eyes showed no alarm there, only deep love and admiration. Kaldur moved his head to kiss the inside of Garth's soft palm, using one of his hands to cover the back of Garth's hand and hold it. Garth hummed.   
"Shall we?" Kaldur asked softly, his body buzzing with innocent warmth at Garth's smile.  
He felt lovestruck all over.   
"We shall."   
-)(-  
On the sandy banks of the ocean did they feel home, wriggling their toes into the grains as they waltzed on down where the waves dissolved into brothy, white foam as it met the sand. The crystal water pulled the sand outland as they walked into the shallow area, sinking knee-deep. Small fish swam inconsistently as they submerged themselves, ducking down and beginning to swim away from the land, holding each other's hand. Kaldur took the lead, pulling Garth alongside him.   
They stayed closer to the ocean floor, admiring the bustling oceanic wildlife that roamed around and about the bouquets of beautiful coral and tall stalks of seaweed. Garth's eyes gazed in wonder at the life amongst him, inspecting the creatures that inspecting him. It didn't matter that he was born in the sea, all of the creatures still amazed him. Garth let go of Kaldur's hand to pluck some fish up that swam around his face. Kaldur paused, turning to look at him.   
Turns out, it wasn't a fish. In Garth's cupped hands, a purple blob laid there, wrapping it's small, short tentacles around Garth's wrists. Garth cooed softly at the small cuttlefish, looking up at Kaldur with an excited expression, the type a child would have. Kaldur chuckled.   
"Hey, buddy," Garth giggled, bringing his hands closer to his face, which made the cuttlefish shoot his tentacles up, unwrapping them from his wrists and instead grabbed onto his face. Kaldur burst out laughing, covering his mouth with his hands. He really wanted to take a picture of this, Garth holding his hands up in shock as the cuttlefish became a cuddlefish on his face.  
"He likes you, my love!" Kaldur snorted, swimming closer to the duo. Garth was holding onto the cuttlefish's body, trying to gently pull it off, but the loving suckers would not let up.   
"It won't let go!" Garth giggled, petting the cuttlefish. He guessed the little buddy didn't like the vibrations of his words, because as soon as he spoke, the cuttlefish unlatched itself from Garth's face, leaving behind faint sucker marks on his cheeks, "How odd."  
Kaldur nodded, taking his hand and holding it close, going back to pulling him along. Garth giggled again, not protesting at the tug as they began to swim again.   
"So, where are we heading?" Garth asked, swimming beside Kaldur, hair flowing behind him lightly.  
Kaldur smirked, "It's a surprise."


End file.
